First Cut Is The Deepest
by purtFTW
Summary: Puck's heart was broken. Kurt's was about to be broken. Will both find their happy endings or one has to give way for the other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jewfro's interview with Puck (Season 2 Ep 1) inspired me to write this. I know I shouldn't be writing this because I haven't yet finished with Come A Little Bit Closer but I friggen can't help it. Screw me. Don't worry I'm still goin to continue my first fic. This is going to be short. I hope. Lol. By the way, in this fic, Puck and Kurt are in high school. So immaturity is excusable. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Warning: In this fic, Kurt was not in love with Finn. It will ruin my intention. Just saying. Teehee.

Chapter 1:

It just happened. He didn't know why. It was wrong, he knew. He just got over with his crush on Finn Hudson and now here he was, crushing on again with someone he didn't even think of, not even in his drunken state or worst nightmares, having a crush on. But fate really had a sick sense of humor. But c'mon, he didn't plan on this. It. Just. Happened.

It all begun last summer when Noah Puckerman scored a summer job at their shop. If he knew what would be the effect on him, he would have told his dad not to hire Puck, but then, he was not a fortune teller so how would he know? So every damned day, he got to see Puck at least four hours a day. Not to add the hours Puck spent at their home playing games with his soon-to-be stepbrother Finn. At first, Kurt couldn't stand being in close proximity with Puck. Yes, Puck had stopped throwing him in the dumpsters but Puck was still an asshole. A sexy asshole but an asshole nonetheless. So as much as possible, he stayed away from Puck. But of course, he couldn't stay away that much because one time, his dad asked him if he could mentor Puck about the basics of car fixing. He reluctantly agreed. Oh well, being good than Puck about something else made him kind of proud. It was not everyday that an honorary girl like him was better than a jock like Puck.

_"Okay this is a wrench, not the kind you use in plumbing, this is." He stopped when he realized that Puck was not even listening._ _"Puck are you even listening?" He asked exasperatedly._

_ Puck looked at him with weary eyes. "Uh yeah, the jack. I got it."_

_ Seriously? "That was so ten minutes ago Puck. I think you are just wasting my time." He snapped as he started to gather the tools and prepared to leave. He was not going to spend a precious afternoon with a moron. He was cut short when Puck grabbed his hands. Spark. What the hell?_

_ "Hummel, look I'm sorry. I was just tired." Kurt stared at him hard then pulled away his hand from Puck. _

_ Kurt placed a hand on either side of his hips. "I know you also have your pool cleaning business but if you can't pull two jobs at the same time, better quit one." _

_ Puck breathed heavily. "I was just tired okay." He said dryly but something was missing. There was no hardness in Puck's voice. _

_ "Is there a problem Puck?" He asked softly, suddenly feeling concern on the jock. Well, this was something different. Puck looked really depressed or something. Puck stared at him and he controlled himself not to blush. 'What the hell Kurt?' He scolded himself. _

_ "I, uh, well.." Puck said as his eyes roamed around. Kurt knew Puck did not want to look at him in the eye and he felt a wave of sadness. _

_ Kurt cleared his throat. "Well, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. It's not like you owe me or any- " _

_ His sentence was cut short when Puck hugged him and buried his face in the crook of his neck and then he felt something wet. Puck was crying._

_ 'Oh my God.' What the hell was wrong in the world? He awkwardly threw his arms around Puck and let him cry. After at least two agonizing minutes, Puck stopped crying and released him from the hug. Kurt suddenly felt so empty. Puck could stay in his arms longer and he wouldn't complain. _

_ "I thought I was over her. Fuck I know I was over her." Puck said hoarsely. And Kurt knew what he was talking about. "I bumped into her this morning and damn, she looks really beautiful." _

_ "Why don't you try to win her back?" Kurt asked bravely. Puck looked at him and he was suddenly scared for his life. 'Learn to shut up Kurt.'_

_ Puck snorted. "Do you think she will trust me after all that has happened?" _

_ "You could try."Okay, shutting up was not one of his best traits._

_ Puck shook his head. "For what? To break my heart all over again?" There was bitterness in Puck's voice and Kurt could feel it. He never knew that Puck was in love with Quinn. He just thought that Quinn was just another notch in Puck's bedpost. But then, he was no expert on the jock's feelings. _

_ "Why are you telling me these? We are not exactly friends Puck." He asked. For the love of Prada, he was shocked when Puck opened up to him about what was bugging him. Was he in some kind of a dream sequence? Or a nightmare for that matter? Was this a prank or something? So many questions._

_ "Because I know you will understand." Puck said matter-of-factly. "I know you're in love with Finn and seeing him with Rachel broke your heart."_

_ Kurt rolled his eyes. Why did everybody assume that he was in love with Finn? Sure he had a huge crush on him but it was entirely different from love. Love was a heavy word. Finn was just a silly crush. He had watched too many chick flicks and identified each of the male character with Finn. That was why he had a crush on him but now, he just seen him as a brother. _

_ "I am not in love with Finn." He said snappishly. Puck rolled his eyes and muttered whatever. Kurt decided to drop the argument._

_ "By the way Hummel, we didn't have this conversation. I will burn all your clothes if this came out." Puck warned him. He nodded. He wouldn't dare betray Puck. Oh God Kurt, where was this coming from?_

_ "Well if you needed someone to talk to, I'm here." Goodness, he didn't just say that. _

_ Puck gave him a sexy smirk. "Thanks." Kurt watched him as he gathered his tools then Puck said something which made him warm all over. "By the way Hummel, you smell good." _

And from then on, Kurt was never the same again.

**A/N: Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To those who subscribed. Thank you all. *air kisses***

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter 2:

"Kurt."

No response.

"Kurt."

No response.

"Hummel, stop staring at Puck. What is wrong with you boy?"

Kurt was suddenly awake from his trance. What did Mercedes say? He averted his gaze from Puck who was busily getting his things from his locker. Summer was finally over and they were back in the jungle called school.

"What Cedes?" He asked. _Oh dear Lord, did Cedes catch me staring at Puck? _He thought. _No, please, no. _

"You were staring at Puck." Mercedes said accusingly.

"I'm not." He said as he continued to stare at Puck while pretending he was staring at someone else. It was a hard task huh.

"Oh c'mon Kurt, if Puck could be naked with your stares, we will be all drooling by now with his naked glory." Mercedes said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Like what I told you, I am not staring at him." Kurt said stubbornly as he opened his own locker and started stuffing it with his newly bought school materials. "Why should I?"

"Because Puck looks very drool worthy right now. He's much tanner and muscular the last time I saw him and I thought you probably noticed too."

Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow at his best friend but he secretly thanked Armani that Mercedes dropped the subject. He did not want anyone else to know. He would have to deal it with himself until he figured it all.

"Really? I don't notice at all." He lied. Of course he did notice for crying out loud.

"Take a look." Mercedes said and he looked then Mercedes called Puck. Puck looked up from his locker and waved in their direction and gave them a sexy smirk. He was so going to kill his best friend. He knew Mercedes did it on purpose.

_Just stay there. _Kurt thought with a lot of panic. He was hyper aware of the fact that he was red like a tomato right now. He couldn't deal with Puck being with them at this moment. Thankfully, one of the jocks approached Puck and engaged him in a conversation.

"Oh my God Kurt, hell no!" Mercedes suddenly exclaimed as she stared hard at him. She grabbed him by the arms and led him down the hallway then they stopped at a corner where no one could hear them.

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and Mercedes mirrored him. They stared hard at each other. After few seconds of silence, Mercedes spoke again.

"Kurt Hummel, whatever you are feeling right now, stop it immediately." She scolded and her face looked so serious it scared him. How could Mercedes read him so easily? "Just stop okay."

"I can't." He muttered under his breath but he was sure Mercedes heard him correctly because her eyes went wide. "I can't turn off my feelings just like that."

"Have you forgotten what he did to you? The dumpsters, the slushies?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

Kurt let out a chuckle. He had psycho analyzed himself the rest of the summer when he started feeling something for Puck. He had spent restless nights thinking about his feelings and how did it develop to something irrevocable. He knew that it was stupid and pointless. He made a promise to himself that after Finn, he would not go for another straight guy. It was not good for his well being. Not to mention his mental health. He thought of all the bad things Puck did to him. All the hurtful words Puck had thrown on him, countless slushies, pee balloons and all that jazz. But when his mind drifted to that one hug Puck gave him at the garage, all those hateful things disappeared into oblivion. He did not quite figure it out himself. How could a hug kick his feelings out for the jock? In the first place, he did not have any feelings at all for Puck aside from loathing. But then, that one hug kind of introduced him to a different side of the resident bad ass. Kurt felt really special when Puck opened up to him.

"Cedes, trust me, I haven't forget about those but this is something I can't control." He said matter-of-factly.

"Kurt baby, this is Puck we are talking about not some kind of a saint." Kurt winced at his best friend's catty words.

Kurt nodded. "Just give me some time. Maybe I will wake one day and leave this stupid feeling behind." He assured Mercedes and he was rewarded with a smile and a hug.

"Let's go and look for other eye candies. I heard there's a new transfer." Mercedes said as she slipped her arms in his and they started to walk to their first period. As they walked, they passed by Puck and Kurt accidentally looked at his direction. Puck caught his eyes and gave him a smirk and he automatically smiled back despite the blood rushing to his face. He watched as Puck chuckled upon seeing his red face. Kurt glared at him and Puck just raised an eyebrow. _God, he looked so gorgeous. _Kurt thought as his face heated up again.

"Puckerman, go die somewhere will you?" Mercedes snapped. _Right Cedes, ruin the moment. Thank you very much. _

"Chill Aretha." Puck said huskily as he walked to their direction and Kurt couldn't help but stare. Puck was wearing a white V-Neck shirt and he could almost see the faint tanned expanse of his chest. _This is so not helping you Kurt. _He scolded himself. "I was just enjoying a beautiful view. Is that a crime or something?"

"Don't mess with my boy Puck." Mercedes warned.

"Or?"

"You won't be making little Puckermans." Mercedes said coolly and Puck just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Jones." Puck said as he walked past them. "See you around Kurt." _Oh my God, did he just moan my name? _Kurt asked himself and blushed at the thought.

Damn, he got it bad.

Kurt froze on his track when he saw Puck leaning against his Navigator. He knew that Puck was supposed to be in the football tryout right now but there he was looking like the wind was knocked out of him. Kurt quietly approached him and when he got nearer, he cleared his throat to get Puck's attention.

Puck looked up at him and Kurt felt a little tugging in his heart when he saw Puck's eyes. They looked really sad and empty. "Kurt." He said in a low voice.

"Hey. What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Quinn's back in the Cheerios." Puck said as if he was in pain. "She will be popular again and I will have no chance anymore."

Kurt tried to ignore the painful squeeze in his heart. Puck needed him at this moment. Maybe that one hug had bonded them in an unexplainable way. "Don't say that."

Puck let out a chuckle. "Might as well give it up." He said as he stood up straight. "Maybe I should just give up on girls all together. What do you say Kurt?"

Kurt was lost. Did he hear right?

"Wanna go out with me?" Puck asked as he towered over Kurt.

Kurt felt like fainting at that time but he made a tiny nod. _What the hell? You are insane Kurt. Take it back! This was just another cruel prank. _

"Cool. See you after tryouts." Puck said as he leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his already flushed cheek.

_Tell him no. _Kurt scolded himself as he watched Puck jogged away from him.

"Puck." He called out. Puck stopped and looked over his shoulder. _Say no. _"Good luck. See you after."

_Way to go Hummel. _He thought as he slumped weakly against his Navigator.

**A/N: Sorry for some spelling mistakes and whatnot. Reviews are welcome. Skadoosh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's 10pm. Just saying. To those who subscribed and favorited this story, I can't thank you enough. Now I am all pressured to make this story worth your while. I am opened to suggestions by the way. And if you have something in your mind, feel free to say it. And I also want to take this opportunity to apologize for not being able to update Come A Little Bit Closer, I am seriously having a writer's block on that story but rest assured I will update soon. For the meantime, let's have fun somehow with this another PucKurt fic, shall we?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and no money are made whatsoever.

Chapter 3:

He really believed he was over her. He knew he should be the moment he got her pregnant and told him that she would swear to the grave that Finn was the father of their baby. He couldn't deny that he was badly hurt when she told him that. And as an added insult, she had called him a Lima loser. He knew that he was too young to be tied down to a huge responsibility like being a father but it did not mean that he was not capable of being such. Well, it was no used whining over spilled milkshake, their baby was now adopted and they could go back to their normal lives. Like it would really be normal which he knew it wouldn't.

Everyday of his life since the baby drama, he had been convincing himself that he had no feelings for Quinn. He tried to bed a lot of girls, cougars and MILFs as much as possible but after that blissful moment, he was still empty. Nobody knew that of course aside from him. It would definitely hurt his bad ass reputation and reputations in high school were really important. Without it, Noah Puckerman was nothing. God, when did he turn to such a drama queen? Fuck Fabray and her hotness.

So he was really more than glad when summer came. He needed a damn break to sort out his feelings for his baby mama. He spent the first part of his summer trying to dissect his feelings for Quinn. Now that Finn and Rachel were officially a couple, maybe he could make his moves on Quinn but he was scared. Yes, he might be Puckusaurus but he was damn scared to be rejected. Would Quinn still trust him after getting her knocked up. He did not think so that was why in the first part of summer vacation, he fell into a depression. His mom was really worried about him because he had lost a little weight so she pushed him to get a job to take his minds off things. His mom thought he was depressed when they lost Regionals. WTF. For all he knew, they were mega tons better than Vocal Adrenaline.

And so the summer job at Hummel's Tires and Lubes came. Well he just got to accept the fact that he couldn't stay away with kids from his school. Everyday, he got to see the fairy and one time he was shocked out of his wits when Kurt opened the door with purple stuff on his face. What the hell was that? After getting over the shock, he burst out laughing and he earned a smack on the forehead from Kurt. But then, summer job at the Hummel's was fun because he got to bond with Finn who was now living with the Hummel's with his mom. He really missed his best friend and Finn was more fun to be with now that he was with Rachel.

He had finally got over his stupid depression until that day when he bumped into Quinn. He just awkwardly stared at her and said nothing then proceeded to work. He remembered that it was the day that Kurt would coach him on the basics of car mechanics. Shit, how would he absorb those now? His mind was somewhere else during Kurt's lectures and when Kurt finally noticed it, he just lost it and hugged Kurt and cried. Dammit. Of all people to see him cry, he had chosen Hummel. But somehow, he knew that Hummel will not tell on him. And the fact that Hummel smelled really good when he buried his nose on the soft curve of his neck, it was worth it. That one hug seemed to connect both of them and he felt really comfortable opening up to him.

September came by fast and he just found himself preparing for the first day of school. He then decided the day before that he would follow what Hummel told him about trying to win Quinn back. It was worth a try. He was not Puckzilla for nothing. So with an air of confidence he went to school only to find out that he just got to give it up. Quinn had decided to bring her life back to normal. She was now determined to be back on her throne and to start it off, she tried out again for the Cheerios and now back on being the head cheerleader. As soon as he learned about it, the sooner his hopes for Quinn banished in the garbage. How come he had lost his confidence? Sure he was still popular. He was a stud and he had gained back his lost weight over the summer in no time and he was sexier than before but his confidence was nowhere to be found. _Does being heartbroken do this to people? _He thought and immediately got disgusted by the thought. He was the heartbreaker, not the heartbreakee if there was such word.

That afternoon before football tryouts since the new coach wanted to start anew, he just found himself talking to Kurt about Quinn. And in the middle of it, he made a hurried decision.

"_Might as well give it up." He said to Kurt. And he was serious about it and then with some kind of force from nature he couldn't understand, he added. "Maybe I should just give up on girls all together. What do you say Kurt?" Crap, did it really come out of his mouth? But then maybe this would be a good idea, who said he couldn't be bicurious? Fuck, he didn't even know where he heard that word. Girls were not satisfying him at the moment maybe because they all reminded him of soft curves and girly laughs which ultimately brought him to thinking about Quinn. But hey wait a minute, Kurt was soft too and too girly for words. _

'_But he understands you not like the other girls who just listen to you when you talk dirty to them while having sex.' The voice at the back of his head answered for him. And somehow, he agreed to the voice._

"_Wanna go out with me?" He then asked and he stifled a smirk when Kurt made a tiny nod. _

"_Cool. See you after tryouts." He said and without thinking, he gave Kurt a soft kiss on the cheek and somehow it felt right. 'Damn Puckerman, you are just testing the waters, stop being so goofy. douche.' He scolded himself._

And he knew at that moment that there was no turning back without leaving a mark behind.

**xoxoxo**

"What is that?" Mercedes asked as they both walked at the school's parking lot later that day. Football tryout was over and he was happy that Puck made it. "Is that a slushie cup?"

Kurt was in the middle of folding it when he started to absorb what Mercedes was talking about and he quickly tried to hide it from view.

"White boy, I already saw it so there's no use hiding it from me." Mercedes scoffed as she stopped beside a red Corvette and folded her arms across her chest. "Are you collecting garbage now?"

"This is not garbage." Kurt defended. "Puck gave it to me." He said and he couldn't suppress a smile slowly creeping on his face at the memory.

_It was already past four and he knew that the football tryout was now over but Puck was still nowhere in sight. Kurt patiently waited at the bleachers and wondered if Puck was just pulling his leg when he asked him if he wanted to go out with him. Crap, maybe it was just a stupid prank he was trying to pull off with his football buddies. Panic arisen in his chest as he quickly stood up from the bleachers. Why the hell he believed Puck that easily? For the love of Versace, his brain must have momentarily stopped thinking when Puck asked him out. He was about to run and hide when he heard Puck called him._

_ "Kurt!" He turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw Puck carrying a slushie cup. Oh dear Lord, he knew it. He knew it! Puck was just kidding him and now he was about to receive the second slushie facial of the day, the first one came from that wuss Azimio. _

_ "Make it quick." Kurt muttered as Puck approached him. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the cold drink to hit his face. _

_ Nothing came._

_ "Babe, open your eyes." Puck said in that sexy voice and Kurt started to swoon. He slowly opened his eyes and watched Puck as he unwrapped the straw and put it in the cup and then offered it to him. "Cherry slushie. Sorry it took me so long to get it. The line is unbelievable. Uh, this is your favorite right?" _

_ It could be a bitter melon slushie and it still would be his favorite. He gave a tiny nod and accepted the drink from Puck. _

_ "Uh Kurt, as much as I want to hang around, I gotta do some errands for my mom." Puck said and Kurt's heart sunk. He was really looking forward to hanging with Puck but then Puck was giving him the sad puppy look and he gave in._

_ "Okay, see you tomorrow." Kurt said softly. _

_ "Thanks babe." Puck said and he winked at him then he leaned down on him and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and Kurt died. Then he was alive again, his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest. "See you."_

"Earth to Kurt." Mercedes voice sounded so far. "Oh puh-leese Kurt, what the hell is wrong you boy?"

Kurt knew he looked like a loony but hell he wouldn't give a damn. "I'm going to keep it. This is the first slushie someone gave to me which goes straight inside my stomach and not on my face,"

"And the fact that it came from a hot Jewish stud doesn't hurt either?" Mercedes supplied for him and he blushed furiously. "Kurt baby, what's going down with you and the nimrod?"

Kurt glared at her. "Nothing."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at his direction. "Really? Puck is known for giving slushie facials and the only time I remembered him giving someone a real slushie was Rachel and then they started dating." Mercedes tone was accusing.

"Puck is just being nice." Kurt said as he adjusted the strap of his bag. He prayed that Mercedes would just drop the subject.

"The last time Puck was being nice, he got Quinn knocked up."

"Cedes please let's not talk about this okay. I gotta get home, dad's waiting." He ignored Mercedes's knowing glare at him and started to weave his way at the parking lot to his Navigator. Mercedes at his heels.

"Are you in love with Puck?" Mercedes asked point-blank and Kurt quickly swiped the parking lot for eavesdroppers. He let out a heavy sigh of relief when he found out the parking lot empty aside from them.

He chuckled to hide the nervousness in his voice. "Cedes, what the hell? That's too early." He said as he fumbled with his keys. His hands were shaking badly. The realization of his best friend's question hit him like a tidal wave.

Mercedes grabbed him by the shoulder and was forced to turn to her. As soon as they faced each other, Mercedes looked at him with questioning eyes. He knew that Mercedes did not approve of Puck. Who in their right mind would approve of Puck anyway?

"You do realize the heaviness of the situation?" Mercedes asked knowingly.

Kurt nodded.

"Are you still going for it?"

Kurt nodded. He had long decided that he would take the risk. For him, it was better to have loved and lost than to never love at all. Cliché but true. And it was not like he had boys knocking on his door and asking him out for dates.

"Okay. But I reserved the right to say, I told you so." Mercedes finally said as she hopped inside the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator. "And I am going to death threat Puckerman tomorrow by the way." She added with an amused tone in her voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "I can take care of myself Cedes."

"I know. It's Puck I don't trust." She said matter-of-factly. "By the way, how's the kiss?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he could feel his face burned. "H-how did you?' He stuttered and Mercedes chuckled.

"Aha, and so you did kiss." Ugh, Mercedes was just trying to coax it out of him. What a manipulative girl.

Kurt told her that it was Puck who just kissed him and he did not even kiss back which he regretted by now. He decided to just give up on his conversation with his best friend and started the engine. As soon as he was about to drive out of the parking lot, his phone buzzed signaling a text message from guess who. His heart melted all over again.

**Hey babe, just finished d errands for mom. Cn I drop by your plce? **

He quickly typed a reply.

_**Sure, u can drop by at 7:30. **_

Few seconds and Puck replied.

**See u. And don't 4get 2 wear d lipgloss. ;p**

And suddenly, seven-thirty pm became Kurt's favorite time of the day.

**A/N: There, I hope you will like this chapter which I will know if you review. Hehe. It's already 12:27 am, gotta hit the sack for now. See you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Uh, I'm sorry if I haven't updated Come A Little Bit Closer, I really had a bad case of writer's block on that one. Hopefully by weekend I'll get over it. So I just hoped that this little fic will suffice the absence of update on Come A Little Bit Closer. To those who subscribed and favorited this fic, I really thank all of you. It's kinda pressuring though.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I do, Puck will be my slave,

Puck was reminiscing last night's event at the Hummel's but his perverted thoughts were rudely interrupted with a...

SMACK!

Puck turned around and saw a positively livid Mercedes Jones.

"What the hell Aretha?" Puck growled as he rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head. "What are you doing here anyway? This is our locker room." He glared at her. That smack hurt,

Mercedes just ignored him. It was a good thing that most of his teammates already left or they would witness this drama.

Puck watched as Mercedes folded her arms across her chest. What the hell was wrong with this chick? The last time he checked, he was not dating her anymore. What now? Did she still want a piece of his guns? He smirked at the thought but regretted it almost instantly when Mercedes made yet again another swipe on his face. Good thing he had good reflexes and dodged it.

"What the - ?

He was immediately cut off by Mercedes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Puckerman." Mercedes said coldly. Puck scowled at her. He was about to say something again but Mercedes cut him off just the same.

"I don't know what's going on in that shaved head of yours but I gotta say I don't like it." Oh yes, this was about Kurt. He just raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Puck let her continued.

"I'm not gonna make this conversation longer because I can't stand the stench of this place." Mercedes started airily. "All I wanna say is if you hurt Kurt, I'm gonna cut your balls and make it my keychain." The threat was so serious that his hands immediately flew on his crotch as if to hide it from Mercedes.

Why did everybody assume that he couldn't be serious about something in his life? Sure, this thing with Kurt was new and unlikely. Hell, he didn't even know what made him decide to date Kurt. All he knew was that being with Kurt, he could be anyone he wanted to be. He couldn't fathom why but there was something liberating being with the resident fairy. Maybe because Kurt really did understand him and he was one of the few who didn't judge him when he got Quinn pregnant. Fuck, he was turning drama queen now. How disgusting was that?

"You are not even gay." Mercedes suddenly said, snapping him out of his inner tirade. "Why are you doing this? You suddenly got tired of dumpster tossing and slushie facials?" Mercedes added accusingly.

"Look, I'm not a bad person okay?' Puck said and Mercedes laughed out loud instantly."I'm not going to hurt Kurt."

Mercedes suddenly stopped laughing. "Really? Nice one Puck, you got me there." She said sarcastically. Then her face turned serious.

"My boy Kurt, he's vulnerable. You don't know what he went through so what I am saying is, he doesn't need another pain in his life. So if this is just one cruel prank, better stop it."

"Look, I don't own you any explanation why I wanted to date your boy." Puck said in an aggravated tone. He was tired of people who looked badly of him. "Okay, I'm not gay but maybe I'm – "

"Experimenting." Mercedes said, cutting him off for the nth time in their entire conversation. "You think I don't know what you're really up to Puckerman?"

Puck's jaw dropped. What the hell was this girl talking about?

Mercedes breathed deeply. "You are using Kurt to get over Quinn which I really don't understand because there are a lot of girls out there but you chose Kurt."

Puck was lost for words. How did Mercedes know? Shit, this girl could read him as easily as a billboard.

"Tell me. Why Kurt?"

_ Because Kurt is sweet and kind and his lips tasted like cherries. _Puck thought but said, "Kurt understands me in a way no one can't." He knew that with the look on Mercedes's face, the girl didn't buy it. But hell, it was the truth.

"What if Kurt falls in love with you?" Mercedes asked point blank.

"And what if I fall in love with him too? Who knows?" Puck asked too and Mercedes looked at him in awe. Wow, did he really just say that? _Puckerman, what the hell? _He scolded himself.

Mercedes shook her head. "This conversation is going nowhere. Just keep in mind what I said. Hurt him and I will cut you."

Puck raised his hands appeasingly. He watched as Mercedes turned on her heels and stomped out of the locker room. But before she was completely gone, she looked over her shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye.

"That's not a threat Puck, that's a promise." She said snottily then she was gone. Puck rolled his eyes and continued fixing his football gears in his locker. Then suddenly, he heard a slam of a door.

Great. The two thumbheads. Azimio and Karofsky. With all his luck lately, they might have probably heard his conversation with Aretha.

"Yo Puckerman." Azimio started. "What's the deal with the homo? Did you catch the case of the gays now?" He asked as he gave Karofsky a high five. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Did I give you permission to talk to me?" Puck growled at Azimio.

Karofsky put up his hands mockingly, as if he was scared of Puck. "You make me puke Puckerman. You a cocksucker now?"

Puck quickly stood up and advanced on Karofsky, shoving Azimio aside which caused the black jock to fly on the row of lockers in a sickening crash. Azimio slumped weakly on the ground. What a pussy. He then grabbed the collar of Karofsky's jacket and towered on him.

"The next time I hear you call me that, that would be the last thing coming out of your mouth." Puck said through gritted teeth as he snarled on Karofsky who now looked really scared. He released his grip on Karofsky.

Puck gave out a disgusted snort and then grabbed his duffel bag but before he left, he gave one last warning.

"Kurt Hummel is off limits. Nobody touch him. If someone as so much touch the tip of his hair or his pinkie, I'm gonna make sure it'll be the last thing they do. Clear?"

Azimio and Karofsky swallowed hard before nodding. Puck narrowed his eyes at them.

"Clear?" Puck repeated then raised an eyebrow at them.

"Clear Puck." Azimio and Karofsky chimed together.

"Tell the rest of the team." Both nodded and then quickly scurried away out of the locker room.

Whatever Aretha had said, it didn't matter. Nobody could touch his princess.

**A/N: Sorry if this is too short. I'll make it up to all of you next time. And next chapter, I will give you a glimpse on what happened at Kurt's that fateful 7:30pm.**


End file.
